icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Estevan Bruins
The Estevan Bruins are a junior ice hockey team playing in the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (SJHL). The team is based in Estevan, Saskatchewan, and play at Affinity Place. The team previously played at the Estevan Civic Auditorium. Radio station CJSL-AM 1280 broadcasts Bruins games. The team is also covered in print on a weekly basis by the Estevan Mercury and Estevan Lifestyles. History Originally founded as the Humboldt Indians, the team moved to Estevan in 1957 under the guidance of Roderick (Scotty) Munro. The team was a founding member of the Western Hockey League in 1966. They won the President's Cup in 1967–68. In 1971 the WHL Bruins moved to New Westminster, British Columbia, where they became the New Westminster Bruins. Today that franchise is the Kamloops Blazers. Until the National Hockey League changed its policy in 1967, the Bruins were a farm team of the Boston Bruins. With the departure of the major junior Bruins, a new Bruins team was founded in Estevan that same year, which has played in the SJHL ever since. The Estevan Bruins won the SJHL championship in 1985 and 1999. ;WHL Franchise history : Estevan Bruins 1966–71 : New Westminster Bruins 1971–81 : Kamloops Junior Oilers 1981–84 : Kamloops Blazers 1984-Present With the departure of the major junior Bruins, a new Bruins team was founded in Estevan that same year, which has played in the SJHL ever since. The Estevan Bruins have been Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League champions on two occasions, in 1985 and 1999. Season-by-Season results ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' SJHL years (1957-66) WCHL years (1966–71) SJHL years (1971-present) Western Canada Cup Western Canada Championships ** BCHL - OJHL - AJHL- SJHL - MJHL - Host ** Round robin play with 1st vs 2nd - winner advance to National Championship & loser to Runner Up Game 3rd vs 4th in 2nd semi-final winner to Runner Up game loser eliminated. Runner Up game determines 2nd representative to National Championship. Competition began 2013 season. Playoffs *1972 Lost Quarter-final :Humboldt Broncos defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-none *1973 Lost Final :Estevan Bruins defeated Regina Blues 4-games-to-2 :Estevan Bruins defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-1 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-2 *1974 Lost Final :Estevan Bruins defeated Moose Jaw Canucks 4-games-to-none :Estevan Bruins defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-1 :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 *1975 Lost Quarter-final :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-3 *1976 Lost Quarter-final :Melville Millionaires defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-3 *1977 DNQ *1978 Lost Quarter-final :Regina Blues defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 *1979 DNQ *1980 Lost Semi-final :Estevan Bruins defeated Regina Blues 4-games-to-none :Moose Jaw Canucks defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-2 *1981 Lost Semi-final :Estevan Bruins defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-3 :Moose Jaw Canucks defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-none *1982 DNQ *1983 Lost Quarter-final :Yorkton Terriers defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-none *1984 Lost Quarter-final :Melville Millionaires defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 *1985 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Lost Abbott Cup :Estevan Bruins defeated Lloydminster Lancers 4-games-to-none :Estevan Bruins defeated Battlefords North Stars 4-games-to-1 :Estevan Bruins defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-3 SAJHL CHAMPIONS :Estevan Bruins defeated Selkirk Steelers (MJHL) 4-games-to-1 ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :Penticton Knights (BCJHL) defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-none *1986 Lost Final :Estevan Bruins defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-none :Estevan Bruins defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-none :Humboldt Broncos defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-3 *1987 Lost Quarter-final :Lloydminster Lancers defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 *1988 Lost Quarter-final :Humboldt Broncos defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 *1989 Lost Quarter-final :Humboldt Broncos defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-none *1990 Lost Quarter-final :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-2 *1991 DNQ *1992 Lost Final :Estevan Bruins defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-none :Estevan Bruins defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-1 :Melfort Mustangs defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 *1993 Lost Semi-final :Estevan Bruins defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-2 :Melville Millionaires defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 *1994 Lost Preliminary :Notre Dame Hounds defeated Estevan Bruins 3-games-to-1 *1995 Lost Quarter-final :Estevan Bruins defeated Melville Millionaires 2-games-to-none :Lebret Eagles defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 *1996 Lost Semi-final :Estevan Bruins defeated Lebret Eagles 4-games-to-2 :Yorkton Terriers defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-3 *1997 Lost Quarter-final :Estevan Bruins defeated Minot Top Guns 2-games-to-none :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-none *1998 Lost Quarter-final :Weyburn Red Wings defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 *1999 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Eliminated from 1999 Royal Bank Cup round robin :Estevan Bruins defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-none :Estevan Bruins defeated Notre Dame Hounds 4-games-to-1 :Estevan Bruins defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-none SJHL CHAMPIONS :Estevan Bruins defeated OCN Blizzard (MJHL) 4-games-to-2 ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :Fifth in 1999 Royal Bank Cup round robin (1-3) *2000 Lost Quarter-final :First in round robin (2-2) vs. Weyburn Red Wings and Yorkton Terriers :Melville Millionaires defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 *2001 DNQ *2002 Lost Quarter-final :Humboldt Broncos defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 *2003 DNQ *2004 DNQ *2005 Lost Semi-final :Third in round robin (1-3) vs. Yorkton Terriers and Notre Dame Hounds :Estevan Bruins defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-none :Yorkton Terriers defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-3 *2006 DNQ *2007 Lost Quarter-final :Second in round robin (1-2-1) vs. Melville Millionaires and Yorkton Terriers :Yorkton Terriers defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-2 *2008 Lost Preliminary :Yorkton Terriers defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-2 *2009 Lost Preliminary :Kindersley Klippers defeated Estevan Bruins 3-games-to-2 *2010 DNQ *2011 Lost Quarter-final :Estevan Bruins defeated Melville Millionaires 3-games-to-2 :Yorkton Terriers defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-none *2012 :Qualifying Round Estevan Bruins defeated Notre Dame Hounds 3-games-to-0 :Quarter Final Weyburn Red Wings defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-none *2013 :Qualifying Round Estevan Bruins defeated Kindersley Klippers 3-games-to-1 :Quarter Final Yorkton Terriers defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 *2014 :Qualifying Round Estevan Bruins defeated Flin Flon Bombers 3-games-to-2 :Quarter Final Battlefords North Stars defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 Alumni who went into the NHL *Jim Agnew *Ken Baird *Mike Bales *Frank Bialowas *Ron Boehm *Lyle Bradley *Ken Brown *Don Caley *Ed Cooper *Ed Dyck *Grant Erickson *Bill Flett *Barry Gibbs *Stan Gilbertson *Jim Harrison *Lorne Henning *Brian Hill *Ted Hodgson *Dale Hoganson *Fran Huck *Randy Ireland *Kerry Ketter *Skip Krake *Bill Lesuk *Chris Lindberg *Neil Little *Ross Lonsberry *Bernie Lukowich *Don Martineau *Mike Matteucci *Alan May *Dick Meissner *Larry Mickey *Jack Norris *Garry Peters *Greg Polis *Florent Robidoux *Prestin Ryan *Danny Schock *Gregg Sheppard *Dallas Smith *Dennis Sobchuk *Brian Spencer *Morris Stefaniw *Bob Stumpf *Joe Watson *Brian Young *Joe Zanussi Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League teams Category:Established in 1957